


The Bet

by shadowjack12345



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjack12345/pseuds/shadowjack12345
Summary: Beast Boy loses a bet and has to pay a forfeit. Easy right?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Bet

Raven peered over the top of her book at the door, just as it opened to reveal a pair of arguing superheroes: Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg was pushing a small deck of cards into Beast Boy's hand and Beast Boy seemed unhappy to say the least.

"Aw Cy, you gotta be kidding me!" he wailed.

"You lost the bet, dude! You gotta pay," Cyborg said with a sadistic grin. "You gotta read all of those to Rae until they're all done or she blushes. Or are you gonna welch on it?" Beast Boy sulked and stomped over to Raven and she eyed him carefully.

"Sorry, Rae," he said before clearing his throat. What is going on? Raven thought, catching a gleeful Cyborg waving at her. Beast Boy read the first card and relaxed. "Pff! This is gonna be easy!" he called over his shoulder.

"You say that now..." Cyborg whispered to himself. Beast Boy turned back to Raven.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he read. Raven stared back indifferently.

"I am _literally_ half-demon," she responded, getting a nervous titter from Beast Boy as he discarded a card and, apparently, read the next one.

"You like my new costume? It's made of boyfriend material," he said. Raven rolled her eyes but smirked at Cyborg - he was enjoying this more than he really should.

"You got a new costume?" Raven asked, deflating Beast Boy a little.

"Um... no. Uhhhh what's your favourite cutlery? Mine is the spoon... Is that a spooning gag? Cy these are terrible, dude."

"Just keep going," Cyborg insisted.

"Are you a telepath? Because you've been on my mind all day!" he read.

"Actually, no. I'm not. I'm an empath and you well know it," Raven replied, mercilessly.

"Are you tired from running through my head?"

"I can fly. Why would I run?"

"Ugh... Are you a lumber merchant? Because you keep giving me wood," he said. Raven raised a brow and waited for the inevitable.

"One... two... three..." she muttered.

"GAAAAH! CY, WHAT THE HELL?!" he shrieked. Cyborg only laughed and tried to tell him to keep going. More nervously, Beast Boy discarded the last card and read the next. "Aw man... Is that a mirror in your pocket? Because I... I can see myself in your pants," he said, contritely. Raven made a show of turning a page.

"Do you see any pockets?" she asked. Beast Boy whimpered.

"I'm just reading the things, come on... Are you into treasure hunting? I am, and (ah shit) I'm, uh, digging your chest," he stammered. Raven actually smirked at that one, shaking her head but continued to stare at her book.

"Keep it going, BB," Cyborg prodded.

"Um... um... Let's play action figures. I can be the doll and _are you serious, Cy!?"_ Cyborg nodded at him. Beast Boy sighed in defeat. "I can be the doll and you can be the box I came in." Raven actually laughed at that one, getting a reluctant smile from the changeling.

"Oh Azar, that's _terrible!"_ she said. Beast Boy read the next card and groaned.

"Let's play a game where your right leg is Friday and your left leg is Monday. I'll play the part of the weekend and come between them. Okay that's it, that's all of them! Can I go now?" he cried. Cyborg nodded. "Sorry, Raven," he muttered before slinking away. Raven gave Cyborg a critical but not unfriendly look.

"Had your fun?" she asked. Cyborg laughed as he picked up the discarded cards.

"Tons!" he replied enthusiastically. Raven shook her head and closed her book, deciding to follow the changeling. She caught up with him in the corridor. He faced her, looking penitent.

"Sorry about all that, Rae. I lost a bet," he mumbled.

"So I gathered. No need to apologise, Beast Boy. It was actually rather amusing," she said, a tiny but tolerant smile on her lips.

"Uh... it was?" he asked nervously. Raven nodded and made to walk past him. As she did, she leaned in close and whispered into his ear, her breath making him shudder.

"But if you're going to talk to me like that, you could at least buy me dinner first," she breathed. Then she went on her way, leaving Beast Boy frozen and so red he was almost glowing. After a few moments of panicked stillness, he turned to speak to her but saw only empty corridor. He ran toward her room.

"Raveeeennnnnn! What's you mean by that?! Rae? Raaaaaaeee?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Its dumb. Made me giggle though.


End file.
